


Chase It!

by vampcabinet



Series: Kiss Meme Fill [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Multi, Terasaka likes to run, after school special, not bc i said so but bc it's in the show right there, they're all dating - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampcabinet/pseuds/vampcabinet
Summary: Terasaka likes to run.For Kiss Meme Fill, Prompt: Hit and Run Kiss
Relationships: Terasaka Ryouma/Hazama Kirara/Yoshida Taisei/Muramatsu Takuya
Series: Kiss Meme Fill [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180901





	Chase It!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is one of my favorite ships like ever

Muramatsu is working on a new recipe in his mind, mentally digging through his at home fridge as he waits for Terasaka to finish up whatever he’s doing. Training maybe? He honestly can’t remember. 

At least it’s nice out here today. There’s a nice breeze, and the sun falls down onto the steps in a way that just makes him sleepy. He’s leaning back on the steps, watching nature move around him on the mountain. 

He has green onions back home that are teetering on going bad, and rice, of course. That would be good with pork—no chicken. Maybe he could cook dinner for all four of them, Hazama would have no objections and Taisei will usually eat anything. He should text Terasaka, get his opinion on it, even though he’s always saying he’s overworking himself. 

Terasaka is a stupid meathead. 

But somehow Muramatsu’s stomach still gets all fluttery when he thinks about how much his boyfriend cares. 

A better assassin would be more aware when someone comes running up to them. 

Muramatsu is not. 

Shoes thunder up the wooden steps, and before he can even register, Muramatsu’s assailant gives him a quick kiss on the lips, and runs away. 

“Wha?” The runner has brown hair with a blond undercut and— “Terasaka! What the fuck?” Muramatsu rises to his feet, and takes off after him. 

◊ 

Taisei is tinkering away at a toy car. It belongs to one of Hara’s younger brothers, and he really doesn’t mind helping, they’re practically family. He’s alone in the classroom besides for Ritsu, but she hasn’t really said anything. 

There’s a problem with the wiring, as the car is some battery and remote controlled nonsense. The only way the wires could be this fucked up is if someone dropped it off a cliff, or smashed it against a wall. Little rough housers. 

He only stayed back today because Terasaka asked him, he could be working on his bike. Not that it needs anymore more improvement, it’s perfect but maybe a new paint job would do it some good. 

And there’s that old clunker with the sidecar that Dad dragged in the other day. Yoshida Motors specializes in more modern bikes anyway. But Terasaka had been over, and his weird curly eyebrows had raised towards the ceiling and then he had blushed so hot that it burned Taisei’s hand. 

Terasaka’s real cute, cuter than a new shipment of headlights. 

The door to the classroom slides open loudly. And Terasaka sprints in, weaving through the desks towards him. 

“What’s up babe? Umph.” Terasaka grabs his cheeks as he runs up and pecks him on the lips, before quickly running back out. “What?!” 

And he goes running after him, right behind Muramatsu. 

◊ 

Hazama lays in a tree in the forest, finishing  _ Jane Eyre  _ for about the fifth time. It’s no  _ The Raven  _ but it’s pretty good, maybe even one of her favorites. 

There are three more novels in her bag, two horror and one romance. She can’t even remember why she has that romance novel. No matter. 

She sits up to grab a granola bar out of her bag, even though she knows after this Muramatsu is most probably going to cook something. The romance novel tumbles out of her bag and she remembers. 

It’s Terasaka’s. 

He wanted her to read it to try to explain the subtext to him. It’s a YA novel, not really her style but—

She’s such a fucking sap. 

Speaking of the idiot, he stands under the tree, making grabby hands up at her like a child. 

“Hazama. Come here.” He can’t reach, the branch she’s sitting on just a little too high up. “I’ll catch you c’mon.” 

“If this is another insult about my height, I won’t touch you for a week.” Hazama dangles her legs off the branch as her other two boyfriends come running up the hill. They’re both yelling, and tackle Terasaka. 

She takes this opportunity to jump onto his back, and kisses the two other idiots for a job well done.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/vampshino)


End file.
